Ice Cream and A Sick Moose
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots focusing on the adorable couple that is Moose Alexander and Camille Gage. A/N: Most of the One-Shots revolve around events after The World Jam, But minus the Moose/Camille kiss.
1. Chapter 1

(So, lately I have been absolutely in love with Adam Sevani, and I have basically thought Alyson Stoner was always awesome. I have always loved the Step Up movies and the characters Moose and Camille. I can't help but think they are just an adorable couple. For like a week now I have just been in my room with my laptop looking at videos of Adam and Alyson dancing. So, until I can get Step Up 3D on DVD, I'm just going to write about it. I just decided to write a bunch of one-shots because I have no clue what kind of plot I could write about. So, here we go.)

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Step Up movies, Its Characters, or ColdStone Creamery (Damn it). **

Camille Gage trudged out of the ColdStone Creamery near her dorm, attempting to juggle her ballet bag and the ice cream she had just purchased. She sighed as she got outside to feel the cool October air as it rushed in her face, and started to make her way over to Moose's dorm. Moose had surgery two weeks earlier on his collarbone and had been complaining of throat pain to Camille ever since. So Camille, being the sweetest best friend ever, decided to bring him his favorite chocolate ice cream with peanut butter and marshmallows.

She frowned as she was reminded herself that she was only being a good friend to Moose, and nothing more. She couldn't help but want to have more then a friendship with him. Moose was the only person that ever treated her with respect, other then Tyler. Her foster parents treated her like scum, her real father barley even looked her in the eye when she visited him at the penitentiary back in Baltimore, and even girls in her ballet class looked at her like she had three heads.

Sure, she had plenty of friends who liked her for who she was and treated her with respect for what she does and being able to handle her freshman year at NYU and still taking her ballet classes. But Moose was the only one who genuinely thought she was an all around amazing person. He was the only person she ever knew that had the ability to see right through her emotions and get to the source of her problems.

Camille had met Moose almost five years ago when she was starting high school. It was her fifteenth birthday and Tyler, her older foster brother, decided that he wanted to take her to the hottest underage club he could find in Baltimore. Earlier that day, Tyler had been talking to Andie to find that she had a couple of other kids were going down some club called 'wreck'. Since Tyler mentioned it was Camille's birthday, and Andie felt obligated to look after Camille after Tyler had to make his way back to Florida with Nora, she told Tyler to meet her at the club that night and they could all take Camille out for some birthday cake afterwards.

That night, after Tyler told his sister that he was taking her to a club, she kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to take a shower and ready herself for a long night. After her five-minute shower, Camille decided that if she was going to dance her ass off for hundreds of people, she was going to do it in style. She pulled on the tightest black skinny jeans she owned, a lilac Hurley v-neck, and her favorite black and purple Nikes. She left her hair down and wildly curly, teasing it a bit with some hair spray. When she got down stairs, she found Tyler and one Chase Collins standing in the dining room, waiting for Camille.

"Hey, Chase, What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet you and Andie at the club?" Camille said, stopping in the living room before she made it to the dining room.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Cam." Chase said with a smile. Camille glared at him, and he continued. "Well, Andie wanted me to stop by with your present so the box wouldn't get ruined at the club." He told her, handing her a small silver box. She smiled at him, her eyes getting bigger.

"Aww, she didn't have to do that for me." Camille said, admiring the green bow on the top. She heard a scoff.

"And if you don't like it, I'll take it." Tyler told her, with a smirk. Camille rolled her eyes and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous white gold necklace that had beautiful charms. There was an intricate key charm, and cross, and a snake that held an amazing purple stone hanging from its back. It was absolutely beautiful.

"My god, its gorgeous!" Camille exclaimed, and hugged Chase tightly, which he gladly accepted. She handed the box to Tyler to take the trinket out of the box and to put it on Camille. When it was around her neck, she was thankful that it was the perfect length, and the charms looked beautiful against her tan skin.

When the three got to the club, they hadn't seen Andie outside, so they went inside to look for her. Camille looked all around at the people dancing. There were so many people moving their bodies to the beat of the music that I was almost overwhelming to her. She was disgusted at the many teens that were making out, she was disappointed at the people who were grinding on others, and fascinated at the people who were actually there to dance.

Camille was pulled away from a man who was spinning on her head but Tyler pulling on her arm. She looked towards her brother and saw him smile and point to something across the room. She followed his finger and saw Andie smiling at her. She looked back at the man once more and made her way over to Andie. When she reached the eighteen year old, she was immediately pulled into her arms. She hugged Andie as hard as she could, speaking that she hadn't seen her in about a year. When they pulled away, Andie was able to get a good look at Camille. The only thing she could think was how big she had gotten over the year they were apart.

"Jesus Christ, your as beautiful as always." Andie said with a smile. Andie was always a sarcastic person, but she would always play mommy around Camille. She had promised Tyler that she would make sure Camille would go into the right path, instead of destroying her chances.

Camille smiled; she really truly loved Andie like her own sister.

"God Damn! Its CRAZY out there, D!" she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to see a boy in a red leather jacket with long curly brown hair. His eyes had to be the biggest she had ever seen. They were an endless deep brown that she was sucked into. He looked down at her, speaking that he had to be at least four inches taller then her.

"Oh, Moose. This is Camille Gage, Tyler's little sister. Cam, this is Robert Alexander the third." She heard Andie say from behind her. She could typically hear the laugh in her voice. The boy smiled down at her, and laughed.

"Well, you can call me Moose. So you're Camille? Well, Happy Birthday!" He laughed loudly. And Camille was hooked on him ever since. And here they were, at the University of New York together, doing what they loved to do.

Camille finally reached Moose's dorm and pushed the button to be buzzed in. When she heard the door click to be unlocked, she opened the door and made her way down the hall to Moose's door. When she got to the door, she knocked and leaned against the frame waiting for Moose to come to the door.

When the door opened, Moose's roommate, Connor, greeted Camille. He smiled at her and told her that Moose was sleeping. Connor was wearing his work uniform so Camille assumed he was going to take over the noon shift. She smiled at him and let him know that she would keep Moose company until he got back. After he left, Camille made her way through the door to see Moose buried underneath blankets, his curly hair poking out at the top. She laughed to herself, and put her bag near the foot of the bed. She went over to the mini fridge and put the ice cream in the icebox to re freeze.

She sat at the edge of the bed next to her mop top of a best friend, and patted his arm to wake him up.

"Moose, get up." She said softly, yet he didn't budge. Camille took a moment to observe his face. His eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open and his hair looked like a birds nest. She sighed to herself, knowing that she wasn't in the right position to make a comment on how cute she thought he looked. She nudged him again, shaking his arm from the wrist, careful not to get near his shoulders. Moose started to stir, and make noises. His eyes slowly slipped open. His pupils fixed on Camille's face, and she smiled. He sat up on his elbows, and winced at the pain. Camille quickly grabbed his arms and held him up so he could sit up on his own. He sighed and opened his eyes a bit to speak to her.

"Camille? What time is it?" He asked her, lifting one hand to his throat to soothe the pain. Camille pulled him up and Moose pushed himself to sit up against the pile of pillows and blankets. He pulled on of the blankets that were near his feet and covered himself from the waist down. He curled up into a ball and allowed Camille to sit on the bed without falling off. She laughed at her friend, and then felt bad from the pain that he was in.

"How are you?" she asked him, and put her hand on his knee. He smiled at her.

"Horrible, thanks. How about you?" Camille rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. Moose rested his head back against one of the pillows and closed his eyes. His eyebrows scrunched together and he groaned. Camille lifted her hand that was on his knee and put it to his head. His head was warm. She raised her eyebrows and picked up one of his hands. She felt his palm and found that it was cool and clammy. She tisked to herself, and sighed.

"Moose, your burning up." She told him. He smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Aw, Cam, I know I'm hot but I don't know if now is the best time to express your love for my body." He laughed. Camille rolled her eyes, and scoffed at him. Moose opened his eyes to find his best friends glaring at him, which made him laugh louder this time. This only resulted to Moose grabbing his neck again.

"I meant that you have a fever you dork." Camille joked. Moose raised his eyebrows at her.

"And how exactly do you know that, Nurse Camille?" he joked. Camille stood up from the bed and made her way over to the fridge.

"Well," she told him while opening the icebox. "Your head is hot enough to burn your hair off and your hands feel like you have been sticking them in front of an air conditioner all day." She laughed. She heard Moose move on the bed and turned to see that he was now wrapping himself in yet another blanket that Camille was apparently sitting on. Moose shut his eyes yet again and rested his pounding head. She laughed and rolled her eyes. She pulled the ice cream out of the icebox.

"I brought something to make your throat feel better." She told him. He opened his eyes and saw the ColdStone label and his eyes went wide. He knew right away what she had brought for him. He smiled at her.

"My favorite?" he asked, waiting for her to bring it to him. She smiled at him and grabbed a spoon from the drainer near the tiny sink. She approached the bed and sat down next to him.

"What else would it be?" she laughed. She opened the top to reveal to Moose his favorite thing of all time. Moose sighed and took the ice cream from her hand. He grabbed the spoon and dug in. After the first swallow, his throat honestly was feeling much better.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" he smiled and took another spoonful. She smiled at him and patted his arm.

"I just want you to get better." She told him. "I'm not used to life without you in it."

Moose looked at his best friend, knowing that she was scared for his health. From the surgery to getting sick, she didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. "Camille," He started.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I'm just having a bad reaction to the painkillers they gave me. There is no need to be worried about me. Soon enough, I'm going to be back around dancing my ass off and making Kristen's life a living hell!" he joked. Camille laughed, and then sighed.

"I just miss you, Moose." She told him, looking into his eyes. Moose looked back into hers. He stabbed his spoon into his ice cream, and put his free hand on hers. He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there. And safe. Camille sighed and then smiled at Moose.

"Well," she started, while Moose went back to devouring his ice cream. "Aside from this sad fest, want to know what I was thinking about when I was on my way here?" she asked. He nodded his head, focusing on his ice cream and making sure that he got every last bit.

"I was thinking about the first time we met." She told him, looking down. Moose's eyes went straight to her face, examining her reaction. He knew that this particular topic always brought tension between the two, and he had to break it.

"You mean how we were at the club and you completely whooped my ass in that dance battle?" he asked, and chuckled. "When you did that kick step and the front flip I was like, 'Dayum, girl! I got to get that girl to be my friend!' and what do you know? It happened." He laughed. Camille looked up from her feet to Moose to see that he was watching and waiting for her to calm down.

That was when Moose started to reminisce on the old days, specifically when he first met Camille. He was fifteen and was in the ninth grade. Andie was taking him to this underage club that night to see what kind of competition they could possibly have on the streets in the future. Earlier in the day, Andie had told him that they were going to be meeting up with Tyler Gage and his little sister, and later on they were going to celebrate for her fifteenth birthday.

When Andie told him that Tyler's sister was turning fifteen, he wondered if he knew her. He didn't know anybody but Tyler with the last name Gage, but maybe they had different last names. For the rest of the day, all he could think about was this girl and who she could possibly be. Was she going to be like Tyler and be carefree and creative? Maybe. Could she possibly be a geek and only think realistically? Its possible.

That night when him and Andie got to the club, Moose immediately checked out the competition. He watched anybody that had a true potential of being an amazing dancer, but found that he could do anything that they could do. After about twenty minutes, he saw a guy that looked be at least twenty years old, spinning on his head at top speed with his legs straight in the air, mocking a dead mans pose. He then rushed to go find Andie to tell her his findings. Soon enough, he found Andie hugging some girl that he thought was one her friends that she ran into. So, he decided to approach anyway. When they separated, Moose reached them after pushing through a huge crowd.

"God Damn! Its CRAZY out there, D!" He shouted to her. Andie looked at him and smiled. The girl she was hugging turned around he finally saw her face.

He had seen her before. She was always walking down his street when he was playing basketball with his little brother. She always carried a black dance bag that said 'Ballet' in bold purple letters and had her hair up in a neat bun, all the while wearing basketball shorts and some sick Nikes. He would always observe her while teaching his brother to make better shots. She never noticed him, but he always noticed her.

Today, her brown hair wasn't up in a bun, it was big, very curly, and framing her face. Her eyes were huge and innocent. She wore a tee shirt from one of his favorite skater company's, tight pants, and black and purple Nikes. She was lean, and he instantly knew she was a devoted dancer.

He heard Andie speaking, and then heard the names Camille, Tyler, and Robert Alexander the third pop out. That when he realized that he was introducing Tyler Gage's sister, Camille Gage. He laughed and looked down at Camille. Realizing he was being rude, he began to introduce himself.

"Well, you can call me Moose. So you're Camille? Well, Happy Birthday!" He told her, remembering that Andie said we were going to be celebrating her birthday later on.

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She laughed. Moose heard her laugh and thought how cute it was. Well, cute as cute can be, of course. Later that night, he realized that him and everybody else were dancing, except for Camille. He looked around the room to find her standing in a corner, by herself, just watching everybody else have fun. Moose felt bad for her. Nobody should be alone on their birthday.

He pushed himself through the crowd to get to her. She didn't even realize that he was next to her when he began to speak.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked her. Her eyes went to his face and he realized that she was a bit jumpy.

"W-what?" she smiled. Moose smiled at her, and looked around to see if Tyler, Andie, or Chase were in sight, which they weren't.

"Your all alone. On your Birthday." He told her. She locked her eyes with his, trying to find what he was saying deep within them. He smiled at her, and then looked towards the floor, and back at her.

"Dance with me?" he asked her, his lower lip coming out into a pout. Camille stood up straight, and took in a deep breath. She looked down at her feet, and then back out towards the floor. Everybody was dancing, heart rates rising by the second. She wanted to be apart of that, but these people were a million times better then her. She looked back towards Moose to find him looking at her expectantly.

"But," she started. "Everybody here is just so much better then me. I wont make it through without people looking at me like, 'What the hell is that girl doing?'." She told him. He looked down at her, eyeing her up and down, and he laughed.

"Do you really think it matters what other people think of you?" he asked her, his brows scrunching together. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Then, Moose got an idea.

Camille was completely absorbed in her own world when Moose grabbed her a hand, and pulled her out into the middle of the floor. She looked at him like he was insane, and he only continued to pull her further in the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Just calm down and watch me!" he laughed. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She nodded her head, telling him to do whatever he wanted.

Moose began to throw his body into a dance that he had taught himself that was inspired by the great Michael Jackson. He popped his chest out of its regular place, and mocked pushed it back. While he danced, Camille watched in awe as he moved. People around them even stopped to watch Moose move. While dancing, Moose decided to use Camille as a prop. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body and brought her down into a dip.

Even though it wasn't planned, Camille went along with it, and spun with grace and fell back into the dip. She smiled when he brought her back up and had her still wrapped into him.

"Now, are you just going to let me get away with that Camille?" he asked her, smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes got big, and her lips turned into a grin.

She had to fight back.

She pulled herself from Moose, and spun so her hair was all over the place. Camille started her routine that she came up with while daydreaming in ballet. She threw her arms into a tight lock and her legs did a mix of different movements that got everybody's attention. Especially Moose's. She moved to the best of her ability, getting everybody around them to stand still and to make impressed noises. Moose knew that this was turning into a full-blown battle.

People backed up to give the two some room, which gave Camille an idea. Why not take advantage of it? She kicked her foot forward, and then backward, and front flipped so she was standing directly in front of Moose, her face inches from his.

Ooh's and Ahh's went off all around the room, letting them know that Camille just showed him up. He laughed to himself. He had never thought this girl would actually beat him at his best sport.

Back to present time, Moose continued to eat his ice cream, and pointing to Camille with his spoon. "OH! Remember how everybody was like 'Baby Girl just BEAT Mop Top's ass!'." He joked. Camille couldn't help but laugh at that memory. Afterwards, Tyler pulled her aside and was telling her how rare it was for ANYBODY to out dance Moose.

"And then whenever we would go back to that club, I was known as only Baby Girl." Moose started hysterically laughing at that, but then grabbed his throat in pain. Camille then decided that was enough for a stroll down memory lane. She took the empty ice cream container from his hand and stood up.

"Can we watch a movie, Cam?" He asked her. "I'm really in the mood to just sit around and not pay attention to life." He told her. As soon as Moose spoke, thunder rumbled from outside. Camille looked out the window to see that it was starting to rain. She realized that she really needed to get back to her dorm to help Kristen pick out a dress for her aunts wedding. But then she looked at Moose, with his sick dull eyes. He batted his eyelashes at her and pouted his lips. She finally sighed and gave into him.

"As long as I pick the movie." She told him, and opened his closet to look through his massive movie collection.

(I apologize for any mistakes in any information about the characters. I have only seen parts of step up one and two and I have seen the whole third, but I don't remember things like age or anything. So again, this isn't going to be following any plot, this is just going to be a bunch of one-shots that come to mind. Review!)

**~Marnie **


	2. Chapter 2

She turned her body, watching the wall of boom boxes rush past her in a blur. Her hips swung and her back arched to the beat of Fort Minor's Remember the Name, the song that Moose recognized as the song she dances to when she was angry. He was hiding, just watching her. He was surprised he found her here, as she had been ignoring him for about two weeks, and it was the worst two weeks of his life. If only, he thought, if only he hadn't had gotten so angry at the club.

Here he is now, watching her, admiring her in any way he could before getting caught. Moose couldn't help but notice how the shape of her body had gotten slimmer. Don't get him wrong, Camille had basically always been skin and bones, but now, she looked full blown lifeless. He hated when she did this to herself.

Most of the tines when she was stressed, Camille would basically 'forget' to eat, meaning she wouldn't even bother to eat anything. Frightening enough, Moose fully remembers the time in high school when she didn't eat an actual meal, other then snacks here and there, for almost a month. She had been dating some guy, Vincent Wesley, was his name, and Moose hated him with a blinding passion. Camille never wanted to believe that he was a bad guy, so when he cheated on her, she was heartbroken. After that, she just wouldn't eat, and it absolutely scared the shit out of Moose. He hated seeing what that guy did to his Camille, but what she was doing to herself was much more terrifying.

Apart from her unreasonable way of handing with stress, Camille was just as upset and angry as Moose was. As the beginning of Eminem's Lose Yourself rang through her ears and her body began moving to prominent drum beat, memories of that night flooded into her brain. They, the Pirates, Moose and Camille, had decided to go to the club, to dance their cares away. Saying that both Moose and Camille had been practically buried in schoolwork before they went on winter break, the crew thought it was only necessary to celebrate their freedom from exams, papers, and the constant feeling of being brain-dead.

Not saying that having a little fun once in a blue moon was bad, Camille had actually been pretty excited to be going out for a little while. It would even give her a chance to escape from her roommate, and of course, to see her loving boyfriend. Of course she wouldn't tell Moose that. He would without a doubt tease the living hell out of her for it. Secretly, she loved going to the clubs with the Pirates because she knew Moose would be watching her like a hawk. Even while he would be on the center of the dance floor, he would peer at the small crowd around him to see if Camille was there, or with some guy that would try and take her home. Yes, he knew damn well that she loved him and that she is smart enough not to go home with some guy she just met, but he still worried about her.

Sometimes though, his jealousy and over protectiveness got a little out of hand, like it did when they arrived at the club below the vault. He had been dancing in the center of the floor, the dim blue, white and green lights focusing on him, Flo Rida and Timbaland blasting from the speakers that he and Jason had built into the ceiling. He couldn't have felt more at home. In the midst of an ankle break, Moose saw it, just past Luke's smiling face and part of the crowd that was wondering why he had just stopped cold. It was Camille, standing at the bar, trying to focus on anything but the obviously drunk man trying to talk to her. The drunkard had a smile on his face, and it was a smile that Moose knew all too well. It was the one that said 'God, I hope she's drunk enough to do _that_'. The curly haired dancer seethed with rage. How dare he, Camille was his, and only his. She was the love of his life, she was the one that put a spark in his day just by _breathing_, and this son of a bitch wanted to take that away from him? Hell no, he wasn't letting that happen.

He pushed past the enormous sea of people, not even hearing their cheers for more. He also ignored Jacob asking if he was okay. Once in her view, Moose saw Camille's eyes go wide, and she pushed her drink farther up the bar.

"Moose, please…" she started, but to no avail, he had gently pushed her back, he would never be rough with her or any other woman, and proceeded towards the guy.

"Hey man," he slurred, drool falling from his lip. "I was working at an angle there."

Moose chuckled, but with no amusement. "That's cute. Real cute, but maybe you shouldn't be working an angle on a girl with a boyfriend. Who just so happens to be me." He said. Getting in his face and smelling the alcohol on his breath, he already felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back.

"Moose," he heard one of the Ticks say. "He doesn't know what he's doing. He's drunk, just let him go." He felt more hands grab him, knowing it was the other two ticks, the twins and most likely all of the male population of the Pirates. Around him, he heard a mix of "Moose, don't." and "It isn't worth it, man." Surprisingly enough, nothing he heard sounded like Camille's voice.

"Man, Look," the drunk started. "You know how it is. Guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, boyfriend or not."

Moose couldn't take it any longer. He already felt himself balling up his fists, trying to keep calm. His breathing quickened, and his jaw tightened. Everybody around him must have known what was going to happen next. Moose looked into the guys eyes. Green. Just like Camille's. Camille. Where was she while all of this was happening? Usually if Moose was in any situation, she was always by his side. But then he realized something. He looked around himself, seeing that the whole club had surrounded the two. Luke had been to his right, pulling at his arm, and prepping himself for a fight if this son of a bitch had friends who were a little less drunk then he was. Jason was next to Luke, trying to put his arm in between Moose and the other guy. Looking to his right, his eyes softened and his heart warmed in the slightest.

Camille was there, next to him, her face as white as a sheet and her eyes big and doll like. He knew what that meant, she was scared. She approached him in the ruckus, and grabbed his hand, and his pulse sparked. _She always knew how to calm him down_. She raised his hand to her lips, and kissed each one of his knuckles, that were still balled up into a fist.

"Moose," she said softly. "I'm begging you." She whispered. His heart rate lowered instantly. Camille witnessed as his eyes turned from a violent black color back to their beautiful dark brown. Moose took a few deep breaths, in order to calm himself further. _For Camille, _He thought to himself. Turning back to the drunk, he tightened his jaw and his grip on Camille's hand.

"She isn't interested." He stated, and began pulling her in the opposite direction. While his back was turned and he had thrown his arm over his girls shoulder, he heard a scoff.

"Hell, doesn't matter!" the drunk screamed. "She was a whore anyway!"

_Snap _

Moose had released Camille and was on top of the guy in a matter of five seconds. His hands had been wrapped around his throat and slamming his head into the hard concrete flooring. He heard screams, oohs and aahs, and the word fight being chanted into his ear drums. But one, just one scream stood out among them all.

"No! Moose! Stop it! Please!" It was her, but he didn't stop. Nobody was going to say a damn thing about Camille unless he was alive to teach them not to.

He hasn't seen her since that night, two weeks ago, until now. He watches her, practically stalks her, just taking in the sight of her. Although he wants to ignore it, he couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes as she started to move to Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. He was amazed, he hadn't seen her move this way since high school, and he was truly impressed. Of course she was always very passionate about her dancing, but for some reason, when it was her stress release, it always seemed to have a spark of love input into it.

It wasn't until the song was in mid chorus that she had stopped cold, her chest rising harshly while she breathed. She lowered her hands onto her knees to keep her balance. Moose could tell, she had to have been dancing for much longer before he even arrived at the vault. She coughed once, twice, and Moose examined as she slowly raised her body up to approach one of the boom boxes and cut the music short.

Now that she was standing still, Moose finally saw her face without the blur. Her face was pale, except for her cheeks which were a burning red. Her freshly dyed blonde hair, Moose loved the blonde on her, but he missed her beautiful auburn locks, was stringy around her face from being soaked with sweat. Her very prominent collar bone stuck out from her simple white camisole and her tan legs peaked out from her dark gray sweats.

_God, I love her… _

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he thought to himself. He didn't even realize he had said it out loud until Camille snapped her head to look at him and he began to approach her from his dark corner. As soon as she saw who it was, Camille immediately looked pissed.

"Stalking me, now, are we?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Moose continued to walk very slowly, yet closer to her, not even fazed by her comment.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated, stopping in front of her, even though she refused to meet his eyes.

"What gave it away?" she practically _laughed _in his face.

"Hmm, I don't know." He began, matching her sarcasm. "Maybe it was the fact that I haven't heard from you in two weeks?"

"Ever think that there's a reason you haven't heard from me?" her eyes narrowed, finally focusing in on his. He sighs, but never in defeat.

"Cam," he started, pulling her hand into his, even though she snaps it right back to her side. "Camille, I tried so hard. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill him?"

She scoffed. "If you tried harder, you wouldn't have attacked him like a wild dog."

"But Cam…" he said, but was quickly cut off.

"He was drunk, Moose!" she snapped at him, pushing her body closer to his so her face was directly in front of his. This wasn't Camille in any way, shape or form, but at the moment, she was too angry to even think about sticking to her limits.

"There have been so many situations when wasted guys were hitting on me, and you didn't almost get arrested those times! What happened to you? Huh? What happened to the gentle Moose that I fell in love with?"

Moose watched as her eyes began to well up with tears, and she backed away from him. He hated seeing her cry, to him it was almost as bad as seeing her practically starve herself. He knew what he needed to do, he needed to fix this, fast.

"Camille," he started, reaching for her hand and before she could pull it away, he pulled on her arm until they were chest to chest and face to face. "I love you, more than anything in the world. But I wasn't going to sit back and listen to that asshole be raid you like that."

"Moose," she began, her voice cracking from the tears. "Just promise me, the next time this happens, walk away." She cried. Moose pulled her into his chest. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, while he wrapped one arm around her torso and the other to cradle the back of her head.

"I _swear_." He told her, and tenderly kissed her temple.

"And please," she said, pulling away from him while he brought both of his hands to either one of her cheeks. "Don't ever _ever _get arrested from fighting." She sighed. Moose couldn't help but laugh.

"The cops didn't even show up, Baby." He told her. Camille simply wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers playing at his defined muscles.

"I know," she said. "But don't scare me into thinking they will show up."

Moose smiled down at her, before lowering his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He truly loved these moments that he shared with her. The kisses, the hugs, and the _other activities_. She was just perfect for him, almost as if her body was designed and made to be only touched by him. When he pulled away from her soft lips, he saw the prominent smile plastered on her face.

"Come on, Chameleon." He told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but followed his lead towards the elevator.

Moose smiled, and merely laughed.

"To get you something to eat."

**(A/N: My first one-shot of 2013! What did you think? I know Moose was very out of character, but I felt like he doesn't get a very dark side in the movies, and maybe he wants a good fight once in a while. Anyway, no hating on badass Moose!) **

**~Marnie**


End file.
